Callisto
"Punish me for my shortcomings, and grant my son redemption." ''-Kratos' Mother History She lived in a small village where she gave birth to two children,Kratos and his brother through her relationship with Zeus.She was later forced to flee from the village . Seeking a new life, they went to Sparta where her to sons would grow.While her son Kratos grow to be a cruel and ruthless warrior,her other son had died. So far, this village has only been mentioned in ''A Secret ''Revealed, one of the unlockable videos in God of War. Shown in the non-canon scene ''A Secret Revealed, unlockable after completing God of War, Kratos went to visit her on the intention of finally finding out who his father really was. When she was about to tell him the truth, she changed into a monster that Kratos had to kill, thus, murdering his mother. Just before she died, she revealed the name of his father, Zeus. In God of War Series In God of War II As of God of War II, Kratos' Mother is never seen or heard of again until the final installment in the series. In the beginning of the game, Zeus knew Kratos was his son, and likely the son who would continue the cycle Cronos started. It is unknown if Kratos knows that Zeus is his father, as A Secret Revealed may or may not be considered canon. However, Kratos could simply be in denial that Zeus is his father. After accidentally killing Athena, she also tells him that Zeus is his father, which leads him to believe it. With this in mind, he intends to fulfill the prophecy and continue his quest to destroy Zeus once and for all. Upon Upon his ascent of Olympus on Gaia's back, he even exclaims, "Your son has returned!" In God of War III Kratos, who previously fell into the Underworld after Gaia's betrayal, was making his way back out, when he found a note scrawled by one of the tortured souls. It reads - "He was my responsibility. It was my burden to raise him, teach him right from wrong. All who get too near him suffer or die. His wife, his child, his brother, and now me. I failed him; as a mother, as a human being. His sins are mine to bear. Punish me for my shortcomings, and grant my son redemption." '' Family '' * Zeus - Husband/Lover *Kratos' Brother - Eldest son * Kratos - Elder son * Lysandra - Daughter-In-Law * Calliope - Granddaughter Trivia *The note proves the unlockable scene is canon - it was undoubtedly written by Kratos' mother after her death at her son's hands. *Whether the entire A Secret Revealed scene is canon or not is debatable because in the note she writes "I a human being", which makes it clear that she never transformed into a monster. However, she could have been transformed only in body, not in soul or in mind. Also, since Kratos killed her shortly after her transformation, she had not accepted the fact that she was a monster. *From the words in the note it is clear she entirely blames herself for Kratos' choice to take a path of destruction, rather than Kratos himself. *Even after dying by her son's hands, she still loves and cares about him, and wishes for all the blame to be placed upon her, and Kratos to be given redemption. *The hidden ''Secret Revealed ''scene could just as well be non-canonical, as it was Athena who told him Zeus was his father. However, Athena telling him could have just been confirmation. Related Pages *Kratos *Kratos' Brother *A Secret Revealed Category:Characters Category:God of War Category:God of War III Category:Allies